Forum:Sujestas (Jorj)
*En Tu article eselente,Jung me ia fa coretis de tape, e nota: **grasias. *instrui clases a la Universia: clase de scola ? e clase media (sosia) **Me pensa ce ambos es bon. "Clases" es simple divides (de spesies varios). Simon **tota la du. **A, me ia usa "ambos" par abitua! Ma "ambos" es ancora en la disionario — esce el resta bon o no? Simon **me pensa ce ambos/tota la du ambos/tota la du es bon :-) Jorj **Ha! Ma "ambos" no apare en la paje de Prenomes. *"el labora multe dur, ce causa dole de testa" ? Myaleee **La opina corente es ce "ce" es asetable, ma "e esta" es plu clar. Simon *Myaleee, tu ia coreti "fri" a "temprana", ma me ia repone el a "fri". "Se relata comensa fri en 1909" sinifia "their relationship began to cool in 1909". Simon ** me regrete,Simon cara! me no ia reconose fri(el es nova), e divina ce el es fru(deautx)=temprana! Pardona me stupidia! Myaleee ---- * A la risca de trova eretas de la mestre , me coreti Freud ma con alga demandas : **per favore, me fa multe eras! *plu joven par 20 anios> a 20 o de 20 **me no conose cual es plu bon. **La sinifia es de causa: "el es plu joven, e esta es causada par (un difere de) 20 anios". Donce me ia sujeste "par". "A" sujeste ce la eda se mesma es 20 anios. "De" sujeste "than". (En esperanto on usa asi "je", ce es un preposada sin sinifia fisada!) Simon **"El es 20 anios plu joven > franses: il est 20 plus jeune > esperanto: li dudekjare plijunas / (dudek jarojn), do "20 anios" es averbal o complemento direta. Patric **Nomes no opera como averbos en LFN. On nesesa usa un preposada. "El es 20 anios plu joven" sinifia "el es un cosa ce es un grupo de anios plu joven", e esta es asurda! En esperanto on pote dise ance "li estas dudek jaroj''n'' plu juna", do la "-n" sustitui per la preposada "je". * el nase se fio prima>el pari * Esce "pari" no es plu bon nontransitiva ? "elle a accouché hier"/"Ela pariu ontem" o "accoucher de" : "Elle a accouché d'un garçon"... On no ta pote dise "Elle a accouché/Ela pariu" en 1978" ma "Elle a eu un enfant/teve um filho" > ia (dona) nase un fio... "Nase" ave un sinifia jeneral ma "pari" no... (Jorj no ia pari elefen) Patric ** Me no vide un problem grande con la usa transitiva de "pari", an si la linguas romanica no conose el. El pare lojical. Simon * radical > estremiste( radical = \n radical (chemistry)) **tu es coreta. estrema ance. o revoluinte, ce opera la plu bon en esta caso. *"No otra fortia ce la fortias comun>"No fortia otra ce la fortias comun **me preferi "otra" ante "fortia" **"otra" ante "fortia" es bon en frases simple, ma en frases longa, "ce" prosima a "otra" ta es plu bon: no parola bonsona , intima e amada otra ce "mom"! Simon cara ? **Me acorda. La ajetivo es vera "otra ce la fortias comun". La forma fendeda par "fortia" el es min clar ce la forma nonfendeda. Nos ia razona simil sur "plu ce" en la pasada. Simon *La du de esta dotores ia es rexercante> la numero du **no, me intende "the two". * ci no acorda completa con el> ci no acorda intera con el(posable? no era!). Myaleee **me pensa ce ambos/la du es coreta.